


520

by Amberqwq



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberqwq/pseuds/Amberqwq
Summary: 5.20的贺文。一辆童车。





	520

来栖晓不记得自己和明智一共做过多少次，总之是两人确定关系之后的事了。从一开始的生涩懵懂到后来的习以为常，其实根本不需要下定什么决心，而是需要如共犯般地达成一致的默契。在公共场合时秘而不宣，却又在彼此的安全区内高调地进行，除了出于恋人间容不下第三人的私密性之外，还有只想与对方单独分享这独一份感受的私心。尽管无法确认这是否也是恋爱中流程的一环，但就像从陌生到相熟，同样是不断靠近对方的一个过程。

来栖晓对明智吾郎，一开始只是普通的注意。他印象中的明智就像从电视节目上找到的一个剪影，永远得体大方，有着一成不变的装束，却面容模糊。

渐渐地这种注意变成了无意识的关注，他才算真正看到了明智吾郎其人：他常穿的是一件灰色呢绒的大衣外套，熨烫得齐整，包裹在他略显瘦削的身上显得妥帖又稳当。修身的设计让人更加清楚地看到了他纤细的腰，笔挺的脊背，以及从上至下勾勒出一道优美的线型；他的双腿长而直，和黑色的西装裤相得益彰，走动时像一阵风那样轻快又不紧不慢的；打开的肩膀算不上宽阔，却撑起了这件颜色灰暗死板的制服，让这具青春活力的身体被禁锢在这副优雅又克制的打扮之下。

原来真的有人能把一身普普通通的校服穿出贵族的味道。这是来栖晓当时的想法。

连他自己都没料到，后来居然会发展到舍不得移开视线，忍不住时时刻刻追逐他的身影的地步。于是明智身上曾经每一个被他忽略的细节，都在日积月累的观察中放大，像从黑白染成了彩色，变得既鲜活又生动：比方说，在低头的时候，他偶尔会将过长的头发别到耳后。较暖和的天气里，他会解开外套，但里面衬衫的纽扣还是严严实实地扣到了最上面一颗。而长裤的用料似乎很足，在感到热的时候他会无意识地用手指捏着腿面上厚厚的布料提起。可见这幅优等生的装束固然不错，但仍有其缺陷。明明并不是看久了对此产生厌烦的情感，但来栖晓无端地感到了某种像是不满的情绪。直到某次，他看到了明智的黑色手套上面那截白皙的腕子不经意从黑洞洞的袖管中偷溜出来，黑白映衬着，更衬出底色的纯洁无瑕和任人涂抹。

来栖晓的目光不由自主地停在上面，最后明智有些意外的眼光投过来，他才移开了视线。

后来在无数个黑夜里，黄昏，午后，只有他们两个的地方，来栖晓如愿以偿地看到了那件衣服被皱巴巴地丢在一边。明智还没来得及卸下来的领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，衬衫的扣子从上往下解到了肚脐以下的部位，却还是不干不脆地藕断丝连着。黑色长裤被褪到膝盖，但明显不是衬衫下摆能完全遮挡的，只能敷衍了事地充当装饰。此刻衣物只是惹人生厌的遮蔽物，原来他赤裸的身体才是真正的主角。他脱掉了手套的双手被来栖晓从手背扣住，十指相交，但他所能作出的回应仅仅只有在激烈的撞击时抓紧身下的床单而已。不过这个姿势的时候看不到明智的正脸，所以来栖晓并不是很喜欢。

但究竟是怎么发展成这样的呢。事情的起源是，他偶尔会从背后抱住明智，感受他的脊背由僵硬逐渐放松下来的过程，最后接受这种亲密的举动以及自己的存在。在这时候明智还会佯装镇静，但只要在他耳边轻悄悄地说些话，然后在发丝、耳后或是下巴上烙下或轻或重的吻，他又会微微地颤抖起来，背再一次弓起——这回却不是拒绝的姿态，而是鼓励他再往下接着做。不过他的衣服要是全部脱下来，手续着实繁琐，所以来栖晓大多时候不会把它们都脱掉，而是只解最上面的那么两三粒扣子——只要能留出窄窄的通道就够了。如果把手从领口伸进去，从突出的喉结抚慰到锁骨，再到光滑的胸口，用手指揉搓按碾着其中一粒乳头的话，他很快就能感觉到它坚硬挺立起来的明显变化。

明智喘息着，还不肯甘拜下风地用讽刺的语气问他，你的手法看起来很熟练嘛，这种事情应该做过很多次了吧？虽然是疑问句，用的却是肯定的语气。

其实，没有。来栖晓这样想着，但另一方面又觉得他大概不会相信这样的解释，索性嗯一声承认了下来。

“舒服吗？”

“一点都不。”明智狠狠地回答道，“还差得远呢。”

因此，可想而知，每次来栖晓想要让他叫自己的名字时都会被拒绝或者直接无视掉。只有在他释放之后的短暂时刻，刚刚吐出浊液的性器还握在来栖晓手里，他才会像被胁迫般地小声叫出来：

“晓……来栖，晓……”明智梦呓般地说着，“……真是，太差劲了。”

和这样差劲的人做爱，或许是他对于自己的某种惩罚。

“我会努力的。”来栖晓飞快地说完，就吻住了他，将哈出的热气和未来得及说出口的恶语一齐封在他的嘴里，然后品尝咀嚼吞吃入腹。明智的话在唇舌之间的纠缠中变成了意味不明的呜咽，态度激烈像是在表达不满和抗议，但眼神却已经软化成了一滩水，迷蒙着诉说着渴求，简直像是言行不一的典范。等到分开之后，他才会短暂地平复下来，带着仍然急促的呼吸，抬起手抹掉嘴角在接吻中溢出的津液，暗示般地舔了舔嘴唇，然后像是负气一样用手摸索到身后来栖晓的裤子拉链拉下，隔着内裤毫无章法发泄似地抚摸撸动。

这还只能算是阶段性的胜利。哪怕是在这样的事情上，明智还是不依不饶地想跟他争个高下。做到一半之后，明智会主动提出由他主导，来栖晓没有拒绝。因为从他的角度，可以看到明智是怎样拿一只手扩张，又用另一只手握住自己的性器，对准之后从上面坐下去，整个人被贯穿的样子。肉刃刺穿柔软的甬道，里面水淋淋的嫩肉急速地收缩着，一开一合，像是以便他进入得更深。为了缓解小穴内部的干涩和不适，明智抬高身体抽身而出，又任由重力狠狠落下，将那根性器尽数吞下。他大概不会想到，自己坐在来栖晓身上，一次次摆动腰身的样子才真正像是在迎合他在行动。

从一个人身上能反映出无数关于他的秘密和信息。经常进行这样肉体上的交流的结果是，他们对彼此的身体了如指掌，能通过每个细小的变化察觉出对方近期的不同来。比如他埋进明智的发间时，能闻到他新换的洗发水香味。当他的舌尖掠过明智的背脊时，鼻子嗅到了他身体上若有若无的乳香，大概是牛奶味的沐浴露。于是不免又将目标转移到他鲜红的乳首上，尝尝看那里是否真的能流出新鲜的乳汁来。

无论是身体还是大脑，都将对方身体上的每一个细节刻录般地记忆了下来。他记得明智弓背时的弧度，肩膀上的曲线，锁骨的凹陷，还有双腿打开时大腿外侧紧绷起来的肌肉。这些地方不仅仅是目光的流连，来栖晓将他们每一寸都接触爱抚过，或许还留下了浅浅的吻。他喜爱着明智身上的每一处地方。但要说最了解的，果然还是那个地方。两个人相连的时候，来栖晓可以通过他身体内部的变化感知他此刻的真实的情绪，而且无论明智的态度是怎样的冷若冰霜，他的里面都会热情地欢迎他，无微不至地紧贴上来，卖力地吮吸着来栖晓的性器。

“哈……真是垃圾，就这点程度吗？”

如果让来栖晓将它翻译过来的话，这句话其实是在催促他动得再快一点。明智的心思一向难以揣测，但时间久了他多多少少能感觉出他情绪的变化来。反正无论他做的怎么样都会被明智骂，姑且不去计较这表达爱的扭曲方式，总之也没差。索性放开了做个痛快，一直到他的谩骂变得越来越短，支离破碎，最后声音渐息，只能发出动听的呻吟和喘息来。

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”在快要达到顶峰时，来栖晓状似无意地很平淡地问了这句话。

“问这个做什么……我怎么知道……”明智回答道，“我的日程表上……可没有写啊。”

“520快乐。”来栖晓加快了抽送的速度，顶送的那下深深镶在明智的身体里，两个人就像合二为一。在他将精液射进去的那段时间里，明智也同时达到了高潮，心神涣散，无法集中注意力去思考他话语中的含义。“我爱你。”

明智似乎听到了这句话，但整个人懒懒地不想回话，还在脑海中仔细咀嚼它的每一个字符。一经提醒他也回忆起来这算是个节日，就和情人节、白色情人节、生日、圣诞节一样，是他们每一次都会一起度过的节日之一。原本节日是被人们从365天中挑选出来的特殊日子，但如果每个节日身边都是同样的人，做着同样的事，似乎也就和平常没有什么不同。

他低低地笑了：

“我知道。”


End file.
